


Omega

by kawaiilouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Dominant Harry, Fem!Louis, Harry is a CEO, Heats, Knotting, Louis in Lace, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, alpha!Harry, cross-dressing, larry stylinson - Freeform, omega!Louis, possible non/con, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiilouis/pseuds/kawaiilouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don't understand, do you Zayn?” A dreamy smile is enlighten on Harry's face as he speaks his next words, “he's a male omega, and he isn't bonded. I want him, Zaynie. And I always get what I want.”</p>
<p>   Zayn merely raises an eyebrow at him and scoffs, before turning back to scroll through his Dashboard on Tumblr, sighing when nothing interesting pops up.</p>
<p>  “Look, Harry, he's way out of your league. He may be innocent but my god, he must have men throwing themselves at him.” Zayn sees the hurt look in Harry's eyes and he nearly regrets saying that before Harry shakily nods and mumbles a soft, 'I know' before getting up and leaving his room, stepping down into his kitchen. He quickly brews himself a black coffee, even though he absolutely despises it, and drinks it, ignoring the burn of the scalding, bitter liquid sliding down his throat.</p>
<p>   “He will be mine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Story? Yay? Gonna post my stories on here instead because I never get the recognition I deserve on Wattpad. First chapter is ready and I will upload once I see that this story is on its way up. 
> 
> byeeeeeeee xxx

“You don't understand, do you Zayn?” A dreamy smile is enlighten on Harry's face as he speaks his next words, “he's a male omega, and he isn't bonded. I want him, Zaynie. And I always get what I want.”

Zayn merely raises an eyebrow at him and scoffs, before turning back to scroll through his Dashboard on Tumblr, sighing when nothing interesting pops up.

“Look, Harry, he's way out of your league. He may be innocent but my god, he must have men throwing themselves at him.” Zayn sees the hurt look in Harry's eyes and he nearly regrets saying that before Harry shakily nods and mumbles a soft, 'I know' before getting up and leaving his room, stepping down into his kitchen. He quickly brews himself a black coffee, even though he absolutely despises it, and drinks it, ignoring the burn of the scalding, bitter liquid sliding down his throat.

“He will be mine.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis runs into Harry at a grocery store, and Harry realises that this is an omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the major character death tag isn't going to be any of one direction don't worry lol
> 
> Okay I literally wrote this while watching Futurama and I didn't like check for errors so just correct them for me please lol.

Louis wakes up to the smell of raspberries and bacon, a typical breakfast for him. His flat mate is humming a random Katy Perry song and life is good. He stretches and climbs out of bed, throwing on whatever items he can reach in his closet, which turn out to be white skinny jeans and a light blue polo button-down, but he doesn't care.

   Louis lets out a little screech as the door to his bedroom is suddenly thrown open, his beta roommate Niall rushing in with a smile on his face, and a letter in his hand, which looks to be torn open. Louis squints at Niall and sits down on his bed, holding his hand out for the letter. He's usually the one who receives things in the mail, being an extraordinary student and all. Niall hands over the letter and watches as Louis takes it out, eyes widening as he reads over the first sentence.

   “You got into Harvard, Lou! Oh I'm so excited for you and so is your mom and your dad and you sisters and possible that one guy we met at that weird gay club, uh Li–” Louis cuts Niall off with a hug and a slap on the back of his head, before Louis rushes out of the room and into the kitchen.

   He grabs a plate and piles food onto it, not caring about how much sugar Niall could've sneakily put into the food. Besides, sugar makes his slick smell and taste better.

   Louis puts his plate on their Victorian dining table and rushes back into his room, grabbing his phone and pushing Niall off his bed, who was apparently in a daze with his phone next to him. He turns on his iPhone 6 and runs back into the dining room, sitting down and beginning to eat while scrolling through his messages. He clicks on one from his mother and smiles at what she said

    _'Oh sweetie! I'm so happy for you!!!! Come visit the girls sometime please! They miss you~~'_

 Louis chuckles and sends a quick  _'thank you'_ before turning off his phone and continuing to eat his food. Niall comes into the room a few minutes later, and Louis smirks at the flushed look on his face. Niall dismisses him with a flop of his hand and a grumble, which makes Louis laugh as he brings his plate to the sink and dumps it inside, not necessarily wanting to do the dishes. Although, since he's an omega, he probably should start doing his chores and stuff if he wants to maintain a good relationship with an alpha.

   As he starts to walk into the living room, Niall emerges from the kitchen where he was apparently rummaging through the fridge, chucking an empty bottle of milk at Louis with a pout.

   “We need more milk babs go get some please you know I can't live without it Niall bursts out into tears and grabs onto the bottom of Louis' shirt who rolls his eyes and pushes Niall off him.

   “Alright alright I'll go get your stupid milk you idiot.” Louis walks over to their keys and grabs the one for his small Honda, throwing up a peace sign before walking out the door and into the flat complex. He takes the elevator down to a parking lot and easily finds his car. He starts to make the small journey over to the grocery store a few blocks down.

   He would've ran there but he hates physical activity, so that's an automatic no. He pulls up into the small parking lot of their corner store, and stretches before unlocking his seatbelt, climbing out of his car and paying no attention to the Bently parked next to him. He walks through the sliding doors and into the shop, waving at the store manager, Zayn, as he walks towards the dairy isle.

There's already a man in there, and an elderly couple looking at the cheeses. He's also looking at the milk, and Louis watches as he sniffs once, before turning to look at Louis, who blushes and wakes his way towards him, reaching out to grab the handle of the milk carton, freezing when the man reaches out and grabs Louis' wrist. He looks up under his eyelashes at this man — an alpha with no doubt — and tries to wiggle out of his strong grip. He holds on tight and refuses to let go, and Louis starts to panic.

   Male omegas are rare in England, and if an alpha ever found one, they have complete permission to bond and/or knot them in public or back at the alpha's home. Louis gulps and slightly panics, the man tightening his grip causing a whine to rise in the back of his throat, falling out through his parted lips.

   The man licks his lips once, “my name is Harry, fuck you're an omega, aren't you?” Louis whines again, but not out of pain. Out of pleasure. Harry's voice is deep and sexy, something hand-crafted by the god's themselves.

   “Louis, omega, Capricorn, here to get milk for my friend. Only 16 years old but I've already been accepted into Harvard —” Harry slides his free hand down Louis' back and into his back pocket, pulling out his phone and somehow unlocking it, Louis doesn't know how, and he puts his contact info into Louis' list and sends a text to himself.

   “Text me later babe.” And Harry turns around and leaves, leaving Louis flabbergasted. The next few hours are a blur, after he checks out and pays Zayn for the milk, he rushes home and gives Niall the milk, going into his room without speaking a word, and falling face-first onto his bed and falling asleep.

   When he wakes up, there's one text on his phone.

    _'It's not nice to ignore Daddy, Princess.' -Harry_


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry's relationship sparks, Niall meets him for the first time, Zayn is a late bloomer and goes into heat while chilling with Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think my obsession with Futurama is like over the top I've at least seen every episode like 8 times help.
> 
> Maybe I should write a larry au about it. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy the chapter:) xxx

   Louis bites his lip as he reads the text, feeling himself start to produce slick. It's kind of sudden, having met the man today but Jesus Christ he moves fast. Louis rolls over onto his stomach and shoves his face into his pillow — a nice fluffy one from IKEA, that place is fire — and screams.  

  Niall's head snaps up from where he was lying on the couch and rushes into Louis' room. He starts laughing, which startles Louis into jumping and rolling off his bed, which just makes Niall laugh harder.

   “I fucking hate you so much, Ni.” Louis groans from his position on the floor and shakily rises up into his feet, looking around for his phone which must've slipped out of his hand while falling. Niall spots it first though, still resting on his bed, and he reaches out and grabs it.

   “Who is this Harry guy? Why is he– oh my god." Niall blushes and throws the phone towards Louis, which hits him in the chest causing Louis to grunt and blush as he grabs his phone and quickly types out a reply to Harry.

    _'sorry daddy I was sleeping:)' -Louis_

   Louis plays along with the daddy thing, smirking to himself when Niall runs out of the room and most likely, into the kitchen. He eats to relieve stress. Louis laughs and drops back down on his bed, nearly falling asleep again but his phone vibrates indicating he's got a new text message. He unlocks it and opens iMessage, seeing that it's from Harry.

  _'it's okay princess, just make sure to text me before you decide to sleep so I don't get mad.' -Harry_

   Louis goes to reply but his phone vibrates again.

  _'What's your address, I'm coming over soon.' -Harry_

   Louis replies with his address and walks into the kitchen, pushing Niall out of the way from his digging in the refrigerator. Niall grunts and holds a piece of bread between his teeth as he carries a carton of butter, a plate of warmed-up take-out, a 2 litre drink, and of course, some Nandos. Louis doesn't know how he manages to eat so much and stay so thin, hell, if Louis would eat a corner off a chocolate bar his stomach would increase to the size of a 9-month pregnant woman.

   Louis just rests against the kitchen counter with an Ice pack laying across his forehead, cooling himself down while waiting for the arrival of Harry. As he slowly starts to relax, there are three consecutive knocks against his flat door, and he sighs, tensing up again. He throws the ice pack into the sink and walks over to the door, hesitantly placing his hand on the doorknob. He sighs, and turns it, the door slowly creaking open.

   Harry is wearing an expensive Burberry scarf and jacket, his hair high up in a bun with a pair of tight black jeans on, and Saint Laurent boots. He smells strongly of rich, Armani cologne, which is very pleasant to Louis' nose. He calms down immediately, and then wonders why Harry has his hands behind his bed. Harry smiles and brings out a large, rectangular case, one you'd get if you just bought some type of glasses. Louis sees the words, Ray-Bans at the top left corner in small, silvery pushed-up writing, and he looks up at Harry, who just opens up the case.

   Inside are a pair of gold Aviators, the pair that Louis has always wanted. He wonders how Harry knew that he wanted this exact pair. Louis reaches out and takes them, sliding them onto his face to test them out. He strikes a pose, sliding a hand under his chin and making a finger-gun gesture.

   “How do I look?” Harry bursts out laughing and has to slightly bend over to catch his breath. Louis doesn't really see why it's that funny, but he laughs along with Harry. Niall, in the background, could be heard saying,

   “Shut the fuck up, you fucking wankers!” Which just makes Louis and Harry laugh harder. As their laughter subsides, Louis gestures for Harry to actually come into the flat, and when he does, Louis turns around and walks to the living room, making sure to sway his hips slightly. Harry follows after him, taking notice to the swinging, and sits down beside Louis. Harry places his hand on Louis' thigh, while Louis reaches over to grab the remote, flipping the tv on and immediately changing it to Netflix.

   “Do you want to watch a movie?” Louis asks him, watching the app start up. Harry nods, and smiles when Louis shamelessly puts on Lilo & Stitch.

   “Aww, you're such a child,” Harry says, cooing at Louis who blushes and turns his head away, only to have his jaw gripped by Harry's large hand and turned towards him, a smug smile on Harry's face. “Don't feel bad, love, I was just teasing you.”

   “Really? I didn't know that. How fascinating, my dear Harold,” Louis' voice is full of sass, and it makes Harry raise an eyebrow, looking at Louis almost like he's disappointed. “Oh, uh, sorry Harry I'm just um, naturally sassy, so it kinda just–”

   Harry holds his hand up and covers Louis' mouth, smiling fondly. Louis grumbles lightly and crosses his arms, scowling at the tv. Harry chuckles lowly, removing his hand and turning to continue watching the movie.

   And yeah, Harry could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm gonna post this on Wattpad, please read it on there, I'll update it quicker on Wattpad and then copy and paste it onto here. My Wattpad username is AmericanFallOut.:)
> 
> Also, add me on snapchat: britheseaturtle if you have any questions about the book, I'll answe & add you back :) x


	4. Authors note

I'm not comfortable with writing things on this website and having to edit it, losing the format I had. It's fairly laggy as well.

Chapter 3 is on Wattpad. My username is httphalo. I changed it, sorry.

How to contact me:

Twitter: @cryshemmings

Instagram: @harrytopslouistomlinson

Tumblr: @harrytopslouistomlinson

Personal Instagram: @brianna.m.freeman

Snapchat: @britheseaturtle

Kik: @smokeydragon3

I apologise to the people who could only read this story on here. Feel free to continue reading the first couple of chapters over and over again if you please.

I'm so sorry.

 

xx, kawaiilouis


End file.
